autumnfestival
by ronrobertson
Summary: this is my first attempt. I originally wrote this story as part of a larger story. so I added the ending attaching holo. I would appreciate any honest opinions.


Page8

The autumn sky was clear and bright blue with wisps of billowy clouds dotting the sky. The sounds of a festival could be heard in the distance. While the temperature was slightly warm, the wind through the forest provided a cool breeze. People could be seen walking down the roads toward the village. Some of them were walking along the edges of the wheat fields. Nevertheless, as with the tradition, many were walking along the path that led from the wheat fields through the forest to the brook. Once there they would find a place to stand or sit to listen to the storyteller. The children had gathered on the ground. They were looking towards her as she struggled to position herself on the large boulder that lay submerged in the pool and on the dried streambed. It was a rather large pool of clear water surrounded by large old growth of forest trees and grasses fed from a natural stream that flowed gently down the hill. The water would then flow into a large deep depression, where it had filled up creating the large, deep pool. It would then continue its journey down through the forest, flowing past the Great stone house, then under a small bridge in the middle of the village and would finally meet its next destination; a much larger river continuing its journey even farther downstream to the ocean.

"It was much easier last year at this time…" Isabella said with a slight smile. She had silver white hair that flowed towards her waist. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. Her face was soft and she always wore a slight smile. She was all of eight months pregnant. Her large belly noticeable underneath the long black dress she wore today.

"you need any help", raising her arm, she presented her hand." take my hand" Annabelle said with concern. She stood slightly taller than Isabella with a slight athletic frame. She had raven black hair that flowed down to her waist. She had porcelain skin, and soft, dark eyes. Isabella gently took Annabelle's hand and climbed on the Boulder. This was high enough for all to see her and she could see beyond the small gathering into the forest. Being settled, she looked ahead and smiled.

"Now," looking around at the sea of smiling faces of the children with a dash of adults looking at her with anticipation. "What story would you like to hear?" She thought to herself, she knew the answer. Nevertheless, she loved to hear the children's voices. "Really…?" That one?" she asked. "Yes!" they responded lively and loud. She and Annabelle looked at each other, smiled and laughed. Annabelle responded "it is festival time, after all…"; "It is indeed…" Isabella smiled and laughed. "How can I refuse and resist these wonderful and beautiful little ones?" she asked with a big smile. Bringing her hand up to her mouth she cleared her throat "mm mph..." With eyes closed, she took both hands and gathered up her long white silver hair, which fell to her waist and pulled it back tightly and tied it together to make a ponytail. She sat quietly, deep in thought for a moment.

"I've always loved this part." Annabelle said quietly. Knowing Isabella could hear her. With a slight smile, she slowly opened her bright blue eyes and spoke. Every year, every harvest Festival in August she would tell and retell the story to the children on this very spot. "Very well," leaning forward putting her hands on her knees.

"Let's get started." The children's eyes widened as they tried to get closer. Leaning back, she held herself upright with her arm supporting her. "Where should I begin…?" She scanned the audience. "At the beginning…" they all exclaimed laughing and chuckling and getting excited as children often do when expecting a treat. " All right, calm down" Annabelle repeated using her hands in a downward gesture. Annabelle looked at Isabella "okay Isa, go ahead" gesturing with her head. Isabella smiled looking at Annabelle. She turned to face her audience. "Right, the beginning…"

"I remember a story from the distant past about a wolf and a traveling merchant. It started out, in the village where the ripe ears of wheat swayed in the breeze. It is said that a wolf runs through them because one can make out the form of a running wolf in the shifting stalks of the wheat fields. When the wind was too strong and the stalks were blown over, it is said the wolf has trampled them. When the harvest is poor, it is said that the wolf has eaten it. Upon reading this, I thought to myself, "how the wolf came to be running in the wheat fields." "How and why it did?" she continued. "As I thought about it more I smiled."

Isabella continued with her story. "The Sun hung high in the clear, autumn sky. The wheat fields extended as far as the eye could see from horizon to horizon. This particular wheat field was bordered on its right side by a very large, dense, ancient forest which dwelled many creatures, great and small.

One day in the afternoon sun, a great wolf walked out into the clearing that was surrounded by the wheat and the forest, and lay in the grass. When the wind was not blowing, it was warm; quite comfortable, but when it was too warm, a breeze would flow from the forest and cool her down." "Perfect" she thought. She would always stretch nose to tail, and open her mouth wide, exposing her teeth and gently lay down on the grass. Her forepaws extended forward and lowering her head and closing her eyes, she would rest herself. On the top of her head, she would position her ears to listen for the slightest inconvenience. She was unlike most wolves; she enjoyed being alone. When she was with the pack, she did not feel a part of the pack. It was necessary for hunting but otherwise, "well" Isabella said, "she just wasn't the friendly type."

"I can tell that," Annabelle said. Isabella turned to look at Annabelle. She nodded her head in approval. She continued, "So one day while she was sitting, her ears picked a rustling noise at the edge of the forest, near the clearing. " Hmmm." She listened but did not speak. "Mm...!" A little louder", the voice said. Her ears were upright and had focused in the direction. As she was about to open her eyes, the voice said "hello… Miss Wolf." Opening her eyes slowly, she looked in the direction of the voice. There stood by itself, a rather large rabbit. It was your typical brown field rabbit. If there had been a dozen standing there, you could not separate one from the other. "Do you mind, if I graze here?" the rabbit asked. It was standing on its hind legs; its eyes and ears focused on the wolf waiting for her answer. "Why do you ask me?" the wolf answered looking at the rabbit. Her eyes locked, as if she was calculating the distance between them and how quickly she could get to him. "I've seen you come here every day" the rabbit replied "I do not want to disturb you on a beautiful day like today". The Wolf looked up at the clear, blue sky. She felt the cooling breeze from the forest. She sighed "it would be fine, I guess." The wolf answered. "Great" said the rabbit. Before the rabbit could ask another question, the Wolf interrupted, "besides, I have already eaten today." The wolf said softly. Which because of a rabbits ears, the Wolf knew she did not have to speak loudly, so that the whole forest would not become involved in their conversation. "I might have eaten some of your relatives," said the Wolf with a wicked smile. The rabbit responded without haste. "I have many relatives. Some I like, some I don't, and it's no difference to me". The rabbit continued "predator prey, there is always a balance." It is the way of the forest" the rabbit stated as if it was the teacher in a classroom. "Indeed." The wolf said. She closed her eyes and the rabbit started to eat.

Every day, this unique situation would occur like clockwork in the afternoon. The rabbit would come at the same time, every afternoon and ask if he could graze. The wolf at first thought nothing of it. What could a rabbit do to her anyway? A large wolf, she was at the pinnacle of the food chain, the rabbit at the bottom. Every day she thought about the rabbit, why it kept coming by. One day, the rabbit came and asked again "Miss Wolf, may I graze here with you?" "It would be fine." the wolf replied. As she laid her head on her forepaws, she asked the rabbit who was grazing nearby, closer than usual. "What are you up to, rabbit?" Her eyes gazed at him with un-trusting look. "Nothing." rabbit said and continued to graze. The rabbit turned to face the wolf. "I am merely being polite." The rabbit grazed with ears focused on the wolf. "But also…" The rabbit paused "I knew there was something…" the wolf said. " With you sitting here in this clearing, when no other rabbit will dare come near to eat." The rabbit made a motion with his head acknowledging all the grass around him. He continued "so all this beautiful tasty grass is all mine." The rabbit seemed to brag. "That is why I have asked you politely each day, if it is okay? If you say "yes", then I will graze. If you say "no", I will go somewhere else."

"You are assuming that I have eaten my fill in the morning." the wolf said.

"Yes." The rabbit replied. "That is why you sleep about this time every day."

"You're considering a lot rabbit, what if I hadn't fed or did not get enough to fill my belly. She continued "what then? I could lie and eat you up to make up the difference."

"It is true," the rabbit replied again. "You are a great and cunning hunter; you're feared by most in the forest and even the villages. The opportunities for you are great with a variety of food to fill your belly. But I have faith in you, and also in myself, for I am not a young rabbit, but I have lived in this forest, almost as long as you have lived in this forest." The rabbit continued "you have your skills, I have mine" as he chewed on the blade of grass in his mouth.

The autumn days would grow shorter and shorter but the wolf and the hare would continue to meet and talk in the clearing.

Then as autumn was changing to winter, the wolf and the hare met again. The hare had gotten bolder and was grazing closer and closer to the wolf.

"winter is coming" said the wolf. "It will be a harsh one indeed."

"You will survive" said the rabbit. "You have your pack… "

"I've never liked being in a pack." She interrupted. She let out a soft sigh. "It is why I found this place. Someplace just for me."

The rabbit grazed as it listened to her conversation.

"So…" the wolf inquired. " What will you do this winter?"

"I have survived many winters. I only have a few left; I think, the rabbit said as he continued to graze.

"You keep eating like this; you would be quite tasty indeed" the wolf said with a grin. She was looking at the rabbit. She lowered her head with tired looking eyes. She laid her head on her paws. "It is a beautiful day."

The rabbit then stood up on his hind legs and looked over his shoulder. Looking at the wolf, the rabbit replied "tasty indeed."

Before she knew it, she had eaten the rabbit.

"I am sorry rabbit." "But," the wolf paused "I have not eaten today."

Annabelle, laughing, clapped her hands loud and enthusiastically. "What a great story indeed" she said, her eyes gazing at Isabella.

"You really like the story?" she looked at Annabelle, she realized this was a part of the story telling,

"Oh yes, yes, indeed" she replied with childlike enthusiasm. She then collected herself together realizing that was not the end of the story. "But I am willing to wait until the end because there is still more to come… Correct?" She looked at her and her eyes looked as though they could twinkle.

Isabella smiled with a short laugh "and how do you know this?"

"Simple, I can tell you... by your eyes, that this tale probably has a moral or something funny like that" she said pointing her finger at her. "Humans are like that… Yes" she pondered "go on, finish it…"

"And what word comes after that?" Isabella leaned in with emphasis she said. "Mmmm..."

Put her finger to her mouth "let's see, I think… I think the word is "now!"

"No, Isabella said shaking her head, "I don't think that's it." Isabella knew Annabelle was playing with her. She was enjoying herself.

"How about, "or else", she leaned in, eyes narrowed, both fangs exposed by her smile. " How about… tasty indeed" she was gazing at her as if she was a roasted pig or something good to eat.

Isabella said "Annabelle, are you looking at me like I'm a meal! Aren't you?" she stared back at her.

"Maybe..." She said softly. She was so close to her. She could feel her breath on her face. Her sweet scent surrounded her. "Is that perfume you're wearing?" Isabella said out- of- the blue.

Startled, she pulled herself back from her. "A girl has a right to smell good, you know" she looked down and her face changed to a slight shade of red. She put her right hand between her breasts.

"I guess so "Isabella said sheepishly.

"Please" Annabelle said in a most alluring voice. Isabella smiled the thought to herself that voice was worth the wait. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Very well," her voice was soft. The children laughed enjoying the conversation. Their laughter quickly died down as Annabelle put her finger to her lips. "Ssshh!" , Made its way through the small crowd.

"The winter passed uneventful. Springtime arrived and the forest came to life. Birds raising their young were busy searching for food. Young rabbits would eventually come out into the forest and forage. The wheat fields were replanted. In the spring, soft rains would nourish the fields. A large great wolf would sit in the clearing. She was watching the world come to life before her very eyes. The summer came and the wolf watched the wheat grow. Forest life continued to go on. Autumn came as it usually did, with bright, blue skies, a warm sun, and cool breezes from the forest. The great wolf would sit in her spot her eyes closed, her ears ready for any distraction.

"Hello, Miss Wolf, a familiar voice said. Her ears stood at attention. She listened. "I said hello, Miss Wolf." She opened her eyes and there standing in front of her was the rabbit. The same, large, common, brown rabbit from last year that had been grazing in the clearing was so close; she could see the individual hairs that made up his coat. His soft eyes looked into hers, "Surprise!" The rabbit said "Do you mind if I graze here?"

"This is a dream." Her eyes were wide. "This can't be", she thought to herself.

"It could be…" The rabbit replied "it has been a while"

"Still sitting in the same spot…huh?" He continued "pretty boring."

"Would you like to play a game?" the rabbit asked with a slight smile.

The wolf, who had earlier laid her head back down, opened her left eye. "Why would I play a game with you? She said with no concern

"I know that you are not really here to begin with..." She said with her head slightly raised.

"I know, you know, you ate me." The rabbit said as a matter- of- fact.

Again the Wolf said "this is a dream then, isn't it?"

"Wolf" the rabbit said. "I chose a moment to die" "I fed on the best grass in the forest; I had a marvelous conversation with a great and powerful wolf."

"I grew fatter and fatter as I grazed" the rabbit continued "and I continued to get closer and closer to you." If you remember correctly, it was me looking over my shoulder and said "tasty indeed".

"I was an old rabbit when I met you, close to your age" the rabbit continued, so, if this is a dream, why don't you come and play with me?" The rabbit was looking at her with a blade of grass in his mouth. "What harm will there be for everyone to see the great wolf chasing a rabbit" he said with a smile. The wolf thought for a moment. The thrill of the hunt and the chase, my belly would be full, even if it's a dream." The rabbit laughed "you will not know hunger after catching me.

"Fine" the wolf said. "What game would you like to play, rabbit"

She lifted herself up off the grass and stood, looking down at the rabbit. The rabbit on his hind legs, rose up, kissed the wolf on her lips, and laughed. "Tag, you're it"

"He kissed me" raced through her mind. How could he do a thing like that to me? I am a wolf, he is a rabbit. She shook her head and gave out a growl.

She then focused herself, scanning the area; she saw the rabbit standing at the edge of the wheat fields.

"You have gotten slow in your old age" the rabbit said, slipping into the wheat.

The wolf gathered herself, eyes focused; she took a deep breath to catch the rabbit's scent. Her ears listened for the rabbit running through the wheat.

"Fine, you aremine**!"**

Her body tensed, then released as her paws hit the ground. Within a few strides she stopped short before the wheat. She slid silently into the stalks of wheat, barely making a sound. She walked slowly along the rows of wheat, stalking her prey. She came upon his tracks. She started to breathe in his scent again. The corner of her eye, she saw him. He waved and dashed off, deeper into the wheat.

"Fool, I will get you" she cried. She could hear the laughter of the rabbit as it ran through the wheat. She kept running around, chasing after the rabbit. The hours would pass, "Why, I am not tired" she thought.

"I am not thirsty"

"Or hungry"" what is going on" she thought.

She was thinking to herself again. "Is this a game?" She said softly to herself, "perhaps it is a trap" She was starting to panic. She howled and listened for an answer.

She didn't hear anything. She howled again. No one answered. A third time, she howled. Again, no one answered.

She felt something inside her, it was an unfamiliar feeling. She continued to listen for an answer to her howls.

Silence.

"Over here" a voice cried.

"It is someone in the wheat also."

She ran as quickly as she could. The wolf stopped, her eyes showed fear, the fear seemed to rise from her belly. "What is this?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

She was truly afraid. She had never experienced this feeling before. She used to rely on the strength of the pack, but she wanted to be alone. Now she was truly alone.

She finally arrived to the place she had heard the voice.

It was the rabbit. He was standing where she had come into the wheat.

"I don't understand" she asked, she slowed from a run to a steady walk. She stopped and sat next to the rabbit. The rabbit was looking back into the clearing. "There" the rabbit spoke pointing with his left ear. The wolf looked into the clearing. She slowly collapsed to the ground. Her legs could not support her weight. The shock was too great.

"How can this be?" She said starting to cry.

"You have died" the rabbit said consoling her as he wiped a tear from her face

"it was time you knew deep inside" the rabbit spoke." It is why, you agreed to play. A wolf like you should not die alone.

"So I came back to get you" the rabbit looked up at the wolf. "You will never know hunger, pain, thirst as long as we live in the wheat." The rabbit said with bright eyes and a great smile.

The wolf turned her head and smiled. Leaning over, she kissed the rabbit on the head. "Tag, you're it." she said playfully.

A young wolf jumped up and ran through the wheat, being chased by a rabbit.

"Whew!" She exclaimed exhaustively.

"So how was that?" She smiled big, eyes bright.

"I hope everyone enjoyed our little story." She scanned the crowd of smiling faces, nodding their heads.

She could feel the soft breeze upon her face, a few hairs gently tickled her cheeks, and she licked her fingers and tucked them behind her ears.

She repositioned herself to be more comfortable as she sat on the boulder.

Looking down, placing her hand on her belly,

"hey… little one that really hurt…" She smiled, rubbing her belly. Awhile longer she thought to herself, and then you will be out into the world.

Stretching a little, she looked over her left shoulder and smiled at Annabelle.

"Annabelle?" Wondering why she had a surprised look on her face. Her attention was directed behind Isabella and she gently turned her head to see what it was.

"What's wrong…?" She tilted her head, her brow was creased, and her eyes filled with concern.

Annabelle's dark eyes wide with surprise and her mouth slightly opened exposing her left fang. Her dark hair danced in the cool breeze.

Isabella, leaning back further to glance at what Annabelle was looking at, caught site of a familiar set of amber colored eyes.

She then felt a soft touch her shoulders.

Isabella just shook her head slightly and smiled, not being surprised at all, she tilted her head, looking at her. Holo stood behind her leaning on her shoulders. Isabella narrowed her eyes; her mischievous smile opened wide exposing both her fangs. Her large white ears, which were laid flat against her head, popped up immediately.

"Really… downwind…"

"Hello grandmother…" She turned her head, looking straight up, smiling, she spoke "it's been a while…"

Holo stared straight into her eyes, shining bright with the colors of the fall morning, her chestnut colored hair draped loosely around Isabella's face.

Looking down at Isabella with bright eyes and smiling. Holo continued to listen as Isabella spoke.

"It is nice that you decided to make an appearance, this year." Isabella's tone was both mischievous and sarcastic. It had been a long while since she had made an appearance at a festival.

She slowly kneeled down next Isabella. Looking down, she put her hand on her belly and gently rubbed it.

"I thought today would be a very special day to attend the festival." Holo gazed at Isabella's eyes. They were soft and gentle, full of warmth. They looked as if she was remembering, thinking back to when she gave birth to her five children. Her lips grew to a small smile, the memories first trickled then like a dam bursting, flowing out overwhelming her. Her eyes seem to glisten as the tears started to flow, first a single, followed by many. "It is been so long," Holo said softly. She stared at her hand sitting on top of Isabella's belly and gave her a gentle pat. Smiling, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. she looked back up into Isabella's eyes. "So much for the past, but here's to the future…"

"I've been away too long." Holo smiled slightly, turned her head, looking at the crowd. Sitting there, all eyes on them, surprised.

"It seems that someone has seen a ghost…" Annabelle chuckled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Her black ears perked straight up. She looked down at both of them.

"We should go down to the festival…" Annabelle continued. "It seems we have a surprise guest this year…"

Annabelle was already off the boulder and standing on the ground. She held her hand out so that Isabella could use it to help her off the boulder. Her large black tail swished back and forth as she waited for Isabella.

Holo moved quickly off the boulder to the ground, and extended her hand to help guide Isabella down. Isabella extended her hands out and grasps both Holo's and Annabelle's hands. She looked at both their smiling faces and laughed. "You know… There was a time I could just jump off this boulder…" With her feet on the ground, they started to walk to the pathway. Annabelle placed her arm around Isabella's shoulder. Isabella reached out and grabbed Holo's hand as they walked. She held her hand tightly. They walked silently towards the path which led through the forest to the wheat fields, past the great stone house to the village below. All the while, the sounds of the festival grew louder and louder.

The sun was setting past the horizon. The blue sky blazed with pink, oranges, and red hues. There is a chill in the evening air. Birdsong still filled the air, as bats take flight into the night. Frogs, crickets, fill the evening air with their songs. The festival sound dances in the air, through the dark forest, their lights hold back the night for the wolf has come to rest.


End file.
